


Albert Han imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-23 01:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of works from my tumblr
Relationships: Albert Han (9-1-1 TV)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. General headcanons (nsfw)

· you were quite intrigued by Chimney’s cute little brother when he came to town

· one night when the team was out drinking after a long shift you and Albert ended up drunkenly making out in the bathroom

· you finally asked him out after that which he very excitedly said yes to

· though Chim didn’t find out until he and Maddie came home to find you guys fooling around on the couch

· “okay Albert time to say goodnight to your lady friend" 

· but then you pop your head up and Maddie giggles while Chim’s mouth hangs open 

· "hey guys…" 

· everyone at the station were as surprised to find out as Chim

· except for Hen "oh yeah I knew they would get together the moment they met" 

· when Albert moved in with Buck you pretty much spend all your time there

· and you and Albert walk around shirtless all the time and usually in your boxers too

· "uh Y/N, don’t you have a place of your own" 

· "yeah but you guys have a much better view here and I don’t just mean the view of Albert’s ass" 

· you and Albert will play in 2 v 2 basketball games against Chim and Buck

· you guys win every time and they have to buy lunch for losing

· you and Maddie smile every time you guys watch Chim and Albert argue over stupid things like brothers 

· Albert is very casually romantic 

· like doesn’t go all out on grand gestures but he’ll spend all day making homemade dinners for special occasions

· leave cute notes in your jacket pocket before you go to work 

· give you massages when you had a tough shift

· Albert is a bottom leaning vers

· he also definitely does yoga so he’s quite flexible and you have had him in all sorts of crazy positions 

· you even broke the bed once 

· Chim was not too thrilled when Albert asked him to come over and help him fix it

· Buck also has to buy ear plugs to drown you guys out cause Albert is a moaner 

· Albert loves oral

· both giving and receiving 

· he’s ready to go down on you at any given moment

· sometimes he brings you lunch at the station 

· Chim gets offended that Albert didn’t bring him lunch too 

· but really he only came because he was horny and wanted a quickie before your next call


	2. Toys (nsfw)

“You wanna run that by me again Albert?” You ask your boyfriend. 

“I said… what do you think about sex toys? Like have you used ‘em?”

“Yes yes I have.” You roll onto your stomach to look at him from your place in bed. “Do you want to try 'em?”

Albert nods.

“Well then let’s figure out what we want,” you reply. 

That night you and Albert picked out a few toys online and waited patiently for them to arrive. 

When they did Albert didn’t want to waste any time trying them out. 

You guys were making out on the couch, both of your shirts were gone as he swung his leg over your lap. 

“So who’s gonna top tonight?” He asks, mid-kiss.

“Well it depends what you wanna try from our new toys?”

Albert walks away and grabs a few of the new items. He shows you the cock ring and vibrator. 

You look over them and an idea hits. 

“Okay, so how about I ride you or you fuck me with the cock ring on and I can tease your ass with that remote control vibe plug

He smiles wide in excitement like a child in a candy store. 

You make your way to the bedroom, getting rid of the rest of your clothes. 

Albert is already rock hard so you help him put the ring on and he gulps at the feeling. 

“You good?” You ask. 

“So good,” he moans. 

“Now turn around so I can put in the plug.”

Albert’s no stranger to bottoming as he spins around on all fours, his ass and cock on display.

You eat him out a bit before lubing your fingers up to open him. 

He’s moaning a bit as you pump your fingers in and out. You feel he’s ready and apply more lube to his ass and a generous amount to the plug.

“Ready?” You ask.

“Ready.” 

You slowly push the plug in and watch his ass stretch around it. His moans get loud as he hits the widest part, you let his ass suck it in the rest of the way.

Once Albert adjusts you switch positions so you’re laying on the bed and Albert is standing in front of you. 

He tugs your hips up so he can tease you with the tip of his cock. 

He’s about to push in when you surprise him by switching the vibrations on the plug.

He yelps and gasps as the toy comes to life. 

“Whoa… that’s unexpected.” Albert laughs regaining his composure and position. 

“So you like it?” You ask.

“So far yeah.

He slips his cock inside you trying to focus with the vibrations coursing through him. 

Making unsteady thrusts you turn the toy up making it buzz faster and Albert moans louder than he ever has before.

The unsteady thrusts are fun cause he hits your prostate every so often.

Albert’s face is in pure pleasure as you turn the toy down then ramp it back up.

He looks like a preteen boy who just discovered the joys of touching himself, you’ve never seen him like this. 

You know at this rate he’ll be cumming in seconds so you turn it off so he can fuck you more thoroughly.

“Aww what?” Albert whines. “What happened? Don’t tell me the battery died already…”

You laugh. “No they didn’t. I just don’t wanna have you cumming too soon even with that ring on. Now… get to pounding.” You tell him.

“Sir yes sir.” Albert says, with a wink

You keep the remote in your hand as Albert starts thrusting into you with a more steady rhythm than earlier. 

Even without the vibration he enjoys the feel of the plug inside him.

You grunt over and over, the sound of skin slapping skin loud in your ears.

“Fuck Yes Albert! Pound me!”

Albert reaches down and strokes your cock quickly. 

You flip the vibrator on it’s lowest setting and his thrusts go unsteady for a moment before he pushes through and finds his rhythm again determined to make you cum.

“Nice try sneaky boy.” Albert smirk. He kisses your jaw and keeps fucking.

You turn the toy up again and there’s another set of messy thrusts.

Albert has never been anything less than determined. 

In minutes he has you cumming directly onto your own chest as he pounds you through it.

Albert swipes his fingers through the mess on your chest and eats it. “So fucking tasty.”

He pulls out of you and takes the ring off. 

You get on your knees in front of him and take his cock in your mouth, turning the vibrator all the way up as you do so.

“Shit shit shit!!” Albert yells as the high vibrations cause him to go over the edge. He strokes himself as the first rope of cum shoots from his cock onto your face. 

“Take my cum baby!”

You stick your tongue out and catch as many as you can. You know there’s bound to be some in your hair.

When his release finishes he’s far too sensitive for the plug to keep vibrating. 

“Turn it off, turn it off,” he begs and you scramble with the remote to turn it off and gently remove it. 

Albert practically collapses onto the bed and lets out a deep sigh. 

“Holy shit I didn’t think it was possible to have an orgasm that strong,” he admits.

You lay next to him and pull his head onto your chest. “Well now you know it is… and may I say you looked phenomenal doing it.”

Albert smiles and kisses your lips. 

“Sorry about your hair… give me a few minutes then we can go clean up.”

“How about we take a shower together instead,” you smile. 

“I like the sound of that though we might have to keep it to just a shower I don’t think my body can handle another orgasm right now,” he chuckles.


	3. Family

“If you’re not gonna eat that I will,” Buck said picking up the sub sandwich in front of Chimney. 

Maddie had brought Chimney lunch but he was too nervous to eat. 

“Hey I brought that for Chimney,” Maddie told her brother. 

“It’s fine he can have it, I’m too worried about Albert to eat,” Chimney stated. 

“Calm down, I’m sure he’s fine,” Maddie said, taking his hand in hers. 

“Buck says he hasn’t been home in a few days and if he’s not at our place either where is he?” He sighs. 

“I didn’t mean it like he’s missing,” Buck says with a mouth full of sandwich, “he’s just been at Y/N’s." 

"I heard my name?” You say entering the kitchen with your co workers. 

“Y/N? Why would Albert be at your place?” Chimney asked confused. 

“Uhh,” you say trying to think of something, “you should probably ask your brother that." 

"That’s it I’m calling him,” Chimney says, taking out his phone. 

“No, no, you guys should just come over for dinner tonight so we can talk,” you suggest. 

“That makes me even more worried!” Chimney shouts. 

After avoiding Chimney for the rest of your shift you come home to find Albert frantically trying to clean your apartment. 

“Glad to see you actually do know how to pick up your underwear,” you joke but Albert has a look of panic on his face. 

“Albert, everything’s going to be okay,” you say going up to him and taking his face in your hands, “Chimney will still love you when he finds out your gay." 

"I know he will, it’s just… I finally have a brother, I don’t want to ruin it,” he sighs. 

“You aren’t going to ruin anything,” you assure him with a kiss. 

Half an hour later Maddie and Chimney arrive just in time as your pizza had been delivered a few minutes earlier, though to your surprise Buck followed in after them. 

“Oh good, Buck is here too,” Albert says nervously. 

“You think I’d miss out on a free meal?” Buck grins which Maddie smacks his shoulder for. 

The only relief you have is the fact that Buck has already been clued into yours and Albert’s relationship. 

You eat for a few minutes in silence, Albert not yet having the confidence to tell them his secret and Maddie making Chimney promise in the car that he’d let Albert tell him on his own. 

But Chimney was running out of patience. 

“Alright Albert, I can’t take this anymore, what the hell is going on,” he says putting his pizza down. 

Albert gulps and looks between you and Chimney, “there’s um… Something i need to tell you… about Y/N and I." 

"Like why you’re spending more time at his place than you’re own? I know Buck is a handful but you can’t be sick of him after only three months of living together,” Chim goes on. 

“Hey,” Buck says once again with a mouth full of food. 

“Chimney…. Y/N and I are dating. I’m gay,” Albert confesses. 

“Oh,” Chimney says surprised but calming down immediately. 

“We’re very happy for you two,” Maddie smiles. 

“You are?” Albert says looking for assurance from his brother. 

“Of course we are,” Chimney nods, “as long as you’re happy I’m happy.”

Albert has never felt more loved than right now, surrounded by the people who mean the most to him… And Buck. 

Just kidding, he’s family too.


	4. Buck's twin brother reader headcanons

· Albert comes home one day to find you cooking in the kitchen   
· "hey Buck what's for dinner?"   
· you just stare at him blankly "actually I'm not-"   
· "wait? Did your tattoos move?   
· Buck then enters the kitchen and Albert freaks out "hold up did I hit my head or something I'm seeing double!"   
· "Albert this is my twin brother Y/N, Y/N this is my roommate Albert"   
· "Buck you didn't tell me your roommate was so cute"   
· Albert just has the biggest grin on his face   
· you surprised your siblings with your move to LA so they were showing you around town along with Albert and Chimney  
· you didn't really care about the sights you spent the entire time flirting with Albert   
· "Buck is it weird that I have a thing for your brother who looks exactly like you"   
· "yes, yes it is"   
· "oh well I'm gonna ask him out anyways"   
· you coming over to the apartment is always a mess  
· Albert has kissed Buck on the cheek multiple times   
· and grabbed his ass   
· "woah woah woah not Y/N!"   
· "oops sorry Buck"   
· the only way he can tell you guys apart is when Buck is wearing his uniform  
· even then sometimes in the morning when it's dark and he's half asleep looking for coffee Albert still confuses you   
· and then there was the shower incident  
· Albert assumed it was you and stripped off his clothes and jumped on in the shower   
· "Albert get out!"   
· "hmm you guys are the same size too"   
· "Albert! Stop looking at my penis!"   
· you think all this is hilarious after the years of being confused for Buck by his girlfriends


End file.
